


caning the beauty

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: the cane&the beauty [2]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Cane!smut, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, Sub!belle dom!gold, cane!sex, horny belle, mr.gold's cane, naughty mr gold, objects sex, sex with objects, smut without plot, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little smuty follow up to the cane&the beauty,<br/>Robert gold & belle French<br/>spend a quite Wednesday in the back of his shop engaging in some very naughty behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	caning the beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what came over me to write this hides face in his hands lol

it was a quit Wednesday afternoon. belle French found herself crouched down on her hands and knees on the wooden floor in the back of her boyfriend's pawn shop. wearing nothing but her white satin lingerie and high heels Robert stood behind her enjoying the view as he slowly brought the golden Handel of his cane down on her ass, caressing her. moving the handle lower. belle spread her legs wider when she felt his cane rubbing her crotch. moaning as the cane stroked her though her panties the sensation arousing her.Robert pushed the tip of his cane up farther into her. 

belle tossed her back moaning. "yes yes there!" she buck her hips riding against it. 

burning up with desire. belle moaned. "I...I need deeper." 

she was already achingly wet. her inner walls contracting with wanting, belle fumbled hurriedly pulling her soaking wet panties down. grinning Robert quite enjoyed seeing her so wantonly getting off on his cane,he removed his cane from a panting belle. 

"please dot stop." she begged. 

"so impatient." he tsk. 

it had been afew weeks since he first caned her. after that Sunday there vanilla sex life had turned very kinky very quickly. they had acted out Robert's most darkest and twisted fantasies and every erotic act was meet with enthusiasm. he soon found belle was very lascivious indeed.! Driving them both farther into depravity.

Robert came to stand in front of her and brought the handle of his cane back down to her waiting wet folds. pushing deeper into her. belle was rutting against the golden handle needing it deeper, Robert used the tip of his cane to spread her folds rubbing roughly at her clitoris. belle was so wet now that she could feel her wetness leaking Down her leg. belle frantically jerk her hips back and forward wanting to come. needing it deeper still. 

belle cried out. "harder, fuck me harder!" she instantly blushed crimson at her own words. 

Robert only chuckled getting hard watching her thrusting thighs. clutching the handle around her swollen and wet center. still thrusting hips belle's eyes locked with his panting. 

"on your back sweetheart." he said leering. 

belle could only nod in reply. laying on her back her knees up in the air. she spread herself open to him. kneeling Down he slowly returned his cane to her swollen folds caressing her. circling her clitoris. belle moaned lost to the pleasurable sensation. she grabbed his wrist guiding him where she wanted the handle most. stroking the very tip of her entrance. belle bucked and squirmed at the sensation. 

closing her eyes. "yes there oh right there."

she was so slick. using the tip of the cane gold easily slid the pointy end into her throbbing core. penetrating her. belle cried out in ecstasy Bucking her hips upwards frantically. 

"yes,yes oh please yes don't stop."

she was making lewd sounds nearing her climax. Robert watched her with dark hungry eyes gently pushing the cane in and out of core getting off on her cries of pleasure. 

oh he's going to have to have her, soon...and he won't be so gentle. 

belle started screaming as she came completely undone. shaking with exhaustion Robert removed his cane from her core. the golden Handle was dripping with her fluids. shaking his head in dismay as he wiped the handle clean with his handkerchief. 

"naughty naughty girl, he teased. such wanton behavior next time I'll have to punish you my dear.I think I'll try tying those naughty hands up." 

breathing heavily belle replied her voice horsed. "indeed, only maybe with out the ropes and duck tape next time." 

" oh I think I can manage something, perhaps..a bit more pleasurable." he said with a wicket grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i dot think I'll be adding another chapter to this thing ! Lol hope you all enjoyed it lol


End file.
